<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rejoin by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833715">Rejoin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Janeway first gets Tuvok back from the Maquis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rejoin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He slips inside her like he never left, fingers gliding through her hair as he bears down over her, driving deep into that perfect spot that makes her bite her lip and moan. She arches up, arms reaching around him—her fingers dig into his shoulder blades and guide him closer, though he resists at the last moment, hovering just out of her reach. His hips are tight against hers, knees wedged beneath her thighs. His chest is raised just enough that she can feel the ghost of it but not the palpable <i>touch</i> she craves. His lips are just millimeters from hers. She murmurs, “<i>Tuvok</i>,”—half an order, mostly a plea.</p><p>She can see the trouble in his dark eyes. There are very few in the known universe who could. Sometimes Kathryn fools herself and thinks she knows him <i>the very best</i>, at least <i>loves him the best</i>, so she’s not surprised when he caves. He closes the distance, bringing his mouth to hers. </p><p>His kiss is tender, sweet, steadily fiercer as she drags him down into her spiral of raw <i>need</i>. She’s wanted this for months, not just craved it, dreamed about it—it was torture sending him away, but of course she had to. They have duties. They both understand that. <i>Starfleet always comes first.</i> At least she knew that he would return to her, because he always does, with his prize in hand. She looked forward to giving him another commendation. She can tell by the way his thumbs graze her temples that he missed her too. There’s a spark between them that shouldn’t be there. He’s already bonded. Vulcans don’t have much room for divorce. She claims him anyway and rakes her fingernails down his back, sucking on his tongue and clenching hard around his cock. Tuvok grinds down into her obligingly. </p><p>There’s a long moment of touching—hands and teeth and squirming thighs—before he moves from rocking into her to <i>thrusting into her</i>, and then he’s filling her up in long, hard strokes before pulling away and driving back. He takes her in a smooth, graceful rhythm that no other man could imitate—Mark doesn’t even get close. He was willing to try. She warned him she could never <i>fully</i> commit, even though she knows Tuvok’s committed elsewhere. Neither of them is technically <i>lying</i> to their partner. But maybe they’re lying to themselves. Kathryn has occasionally thought it would be easier to simply run away—leave Earth and Vulcan both behind for a bed they could guiltlessly share. But then she’d always dismiss the possibility, because they love their duty too much, and Starfleet would always catch up with them.</p><p>She should’ve known to be careful what she wished for. This isn’t how she wanted it. Destroying their only hope for home ate away at her, still does, but at least she finds solace in Tuvok’s arms. She lost home, but <i>she still has him</i>. Maybe he thinks the same. Maybe he’ll even feel better now that his true bondmate isn’t an option.</p><p>He holds her face as he kisses her, like he wants to meld with her and make her the keeper of his heart. They could still be <i>t’hy’la</i>. His palms are feverish against her cheeks—she can feel the rumbling tides of his lust through their tentative connection. Through the haze of <i>sex</i>, she wonders idly if he can feel how much she missed him. When it becomes too hard for her to breathe, because he’s claiming her so mercilessly and thoroughly, he pulls back to lean his forehead against hers. </p><p>She’s panting, sweating, shivering, and to the untrained eye, he’s a perfect statue. He’s always been <i>perfect</i>. So handsome, so talented. He splays light but emphatic kisses along her throat and across her shoulders. She’s far enough into his inviting mind that she knows he’s close—he longs to join with her too. </p><p>She buries her face in the side of his neck and moans again, “<i>Tuvok</i>...”</p><p>He murmurs, “<i>Kathryn</i>,” simple but so incredibly <i>loving</i>. Whoever said Vulcans couldn’t feel simply didn’t understand them. </p><p>He kisses the swell of her left breast, and she tenses, crying out, head tossing back as she reaches her limits. He burrows deep into her and rocks against all the right places, helping to milk her out, licking and sucking and stroking her sides while the orgasm rocks her. She sees white behind her eyes. For those few seconds, everything is <i>wonderful</i>.</p><p>Then she’s slumping back, dizzy and aching, ridiculously heavy. He comes back to brush a fond kiss across her lips, hips slowly rolling forward. She knows one round won’t be enough to satisfy him. </p><p>Sometimes she pushes him off after she’s done. She makes him sit there and pleasure himself while she watches, or else she has him lick her up before he dares re-enter, other times she ties him to the bed and lets her greed spur her on to ride him even while she’s still recovering. She’s too emotionally wrecked, physically exhausted from the day to bother this time. She just lies there, blearily peering up at him, sick with gratitude. This fate would’ve been unbearable without him. </p><p>He kisses her cheek and promises, “It will be alright.”</p><p>She swallows. He must’ve seen that fleeting thought on her face. Or read it in her mind. She whispers, “I know that.”</p><p>He comes down. The next kiss is fuller, stronger—his tongue in her mouth again. She thought she was too tired, but she kisses him back eagerly, propelled beyond her limits. She can already feel herself responding to his shallow thrusts. </p><p>He keeps going, long into the night, and Kathryn treasures every moment, knowing that she’ll survive with him beside her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>